


Boxes

by dolface



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sweet, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolface/pseuds/dolface
Summary: Cosima returns to their hideout under Rabbit Hole Comics to find Delphine sleeping, triggering smokin hot memories of happier times.





	1. Black Lace Box

Cosima padded down the basement steps of Rabbit Hole Comics. Since her narrow escape from the island she had been restless, waking early and craving long walks in the sunshine. While Scott was supposed to make sure she stayed safely stowed away until Mrs. S gave the go-ahead, he was no match for a determined Cosima. Scott was going to let her pass or he was "going to get it, bruh.” Being (wisely) relatively intimidated by Cosima - well, women, in general - the adorable man nerd caved. 

“Okay, but please, Cosima, watch your back, and come back soon?”

She had a brisk walk around the neighborhood, then to a tucked away coffee shop, where she heard about a used bookstore run out of an alley garage only open in fair weather (aptly named Fairweather Books), and since it was indeed fair weather she found it, bought yet another copy of Wuthering Heights (to add to her collection of various cover art), and a yellowing volume of ancient erotic Egyptian poetry for Delphine, whom, since her own return from Geneva, had been happy to stay holed up, speaking little, and reading only poetry. Then down to the river esplanade before circling back to scoop up an Americano for Delphine and heading home. 

Home. It didn’t matter that they were hiding out from a multi-billion dollar corporation that would just as soon kill Cosima as experiment on her. They were finally together, alone together. That’s all Cosima needed for a home. Besides, Mrs. S commanded that the two take a breather after their months as Neo captives. 

She imagined Delphine curled in a chair with a record on and her brow furrowed in that intense, swept-up way as she read. But as she descended, she heard only the click of the water pipes. Delphine was still in bed - or back to bed, it seemed, as she had a thin paperback spread open over her bare stomach, her hand still positioned as if she were holding it. The dusty morning light lay softly over Delphine’s face buried against an arm slung behind her head, highlighting her relaxed curls in all their subtle hues. Cosima caught her breath. Moments like this made up for the suffering that had hounded their relationship, hounded each of them as they lost hope that the other was alive. Delphine, so very alive, so very perfect. 

The heart can break in two ways: crushed like a dropped glass, or cracked open like a seed. 

She held her breath as she moved closer, not yet wanting to break the spell. She could see the downy on Delphine’s thighs. So light she rarely bothered to shave it. It glowed like infinitesimal electric filaments in this light. Cosima’s eyes slipped up her girlfriend’s body, finely veined hands, delicate shoulders, long, pale neck, to her face. Delphine’s mouth rested in a melancholy angle, as if even in dreams she could not forget pain. The circles under her eyes had become a bit hollower, a bit more permanent. Cosima found this even lovelier than the rosey-cheeked girl she had first fallen for. 

She remembered that girl, posed almost just like this in her old Minneapolis apartment. A pleasant surprise for her when she got home from the lab - Delphine usually worked much longer hours than her. She still had her makeup on, though the eyeliner was starting to smudge in her sleep. Her curls had been shorter, more styled. Instead of simple cotton Hanes, she had worn black lace that she knew made Cosima’s mouth water. Cosima knew she knew. That tableau had been purposeful. The paperback had been Pascal’s Pensees, and the perfume something Mediterranean. It subtly filled the room. Something usually worn off by the time Cosima got to pull her throat near at the end of the day. 

And while those details would not have easily faded, Cosima snapped a photograph from across the room to make sure. She had told herself to delete it so many times after Delphine’s new position at Dyad. Then been horrified at how close she had come when it was all she had left of her. And now, she had a new, living, breathing image to lay over it. Delphine her quiet warrior, resting, waiting. 

That first image still invoked a web of delicious sense memories for Cosima, though. And finally gaining the privacy to enjoy one another like they did in those first days kept bringing that black lace back to mind. 

After picking her jaw up off the floor, she had quietly let her bag slide from her shoulder. It had been a hellishly long day, plodding through data and getting little to nowhere. She slunk, cat-like, towards the sleeping woman, licking her lips in anticipation of a sure thing. She ran her fingertips lightly up from ankle to hip to wake her. Delphine woke with a deep inhale. 

“Co-si-ma,” Delphine purred. The sleep making her voice even lower than usual. 

“You’re home early.” Cosima’s own voice coming out in a low growl. 

“I couldn’t work any longer.” 

She took Cosima’s wrist and pulled her in for a kiss, firm but slowly. Cosima breathed her in, like you sniff your favourite wine before the first mouthful. Delphine’s mouth dropped open, inviting Cosima’s tongue in. She almost lost control - it would have been so easy to pounce - but it was too good to hurry. She wanted to savor every bite. 

Without breaking the kiss until the last moment, she pulled Delphine up and twisted her onto her hands and knees across the bed. With her hands on those prominent lace clad hips, she narrowed her eyes and licked her lips again at the sight in the full-length mirror they were facing. Delphine curved her spine down, staring back at her, mouth open. Was that a hint of a smirk? Cosima held Delphine’s gaze for a moment longer, establishing who would be in control before reaching over into the nightstand drawer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:
> 
> There is a real Fairweather Books (or was last time I checked) in Chicago, exactly as described. They have an instagram acct, I believe.
> 
> Ancient Egyptian Love poems is a more accurate title. But they are sexy and available in most libraries and any bookstore worthy its salt. 
> 
> I have a friend who really does collect various versions of Wuthering Heights for the cover art. It's the cutest thing for a dark heart to do. 
> 
> I have another friend whose favourite book is Pascal's Pensees. It's good for soul crushing questions like whether you are a good or a bad person...which tends to put one to sleep. 
> 
> There's a real perfume that smells like the Mediterranean. It's called Mirto di Panarea by Aqua di Parma - Blu Mediterraneo. You can find tiny samples online.


	2. Leather Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphine's gifts. ;)

Though it was her newest acquisition, it had immediately been her favourite. Delphine had shown no shyness when she brought home a handsomely wrapped box after a week-long business trip. Cosima loved that she never knew what would make Delphine blush and what she had prescient mastery of. Both sides of this woman excited her. As she lifted the supple leather harness from the grey tissue paper, Delphine looked as if she had just given her a particularly flattering necklace. Nothing. Could have been sexier. Thrown completely off balance, and impressed with the obvious craftsmanship to boot, Cosima could hardly get her mouth to work to say thank you. 

“Take your time to make it your own, cherie. We can use it whenever you like.” 

Delphine’s eyes sparkled darkly although she wasn’t exactly smiling. The message was clear: this was not a funny kind of sexy. This seriously turned her on. 

“There is...one more thing.”

And this she said so low Cosima could not tell if it was out of lust or hesitation. Delphine placed a compact, oblong box on the desk between them. Cosima knew the shape of a box like this, but she was not prepared for its contents. Nestled in grey linen was a honey-colored, wooden dildo. Just the right size, with a slight curve. Cosima could not seem to keep her jaw hinged. When she scooped it out of its box, her eyes almost rolled back in her head. It was silkily smooth. And the heft! She shook her head slightly and looked at Delphine who was biting her lip with her eyebrows slightly raised. 

“Do, do you like it?”

So she wasn’t as unshakably confident about this part. That reversal made Cosima’s canines show immediately. 

“Delphine, it’s...this is fucking hot.”

Delphine licked away the smile that threatened to derail her suave performance. 

“Good. I’m glad you feel that way. Sorry, I first thought I would save them, you know, for an occasion, but...I didn’t want to.”

“Wow. Delphine, have you ever…?”

She smiled secretively.

“Does it matter?”

Cosima shook her head in amused disbelief. How could a human woman be this mind-blowingly sexy? 

Delphine had taken her out for dinner that night. A dark restaurant on a otherwise residential street. They had sipped scotch by red lamplight and people watched. Delphine touched her like a gentleman would on the third date, seductive but not overly familiar. Cosima was in awe. By the time they got home, she was literally shaking with desire. Delphine had kept with the mood of the night and poured her one last nightcap - Ardbeg, 10 year, neat - while she got her off, achingly slow, from her knees. The harness and dildo stayed in their boxes on the desk, in plain sight as Cosima came like a hot southern windstorm.


	3. Wooden Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Cosima gets what she wants.

While it was her favourite, Cosima didn’t reach for the wooden toy every time she wanted to strap. Its aesthetic worked for a particular mood. Specifically, the one she was in right now. She made sure Delphine could just glimpse her slipping on the harness, letting its heavy buckles clink against her ass as she looped the belts in all the right places. When she brought the dildo out, she positioned it securely without taking her eyes off Delphine’s face. The blonde pressed her lips together and licked them, briefly closing her eyes in anticipation. Then, right as Delphine was angling her thighs wider, Cosima dropped to her knees and began rimming her instead. 

Delphine’s head dropped with a gasp. She knew there would be no arguing, no begging, no words at all. When Cosima wore that particular harness and that particular cock, she was not to speak. If she struggled or tried to lead in any way, Cosima would simply walk away, make herself a cup of pour over coffee, and wait for Delphine to learn. It only took once. She had sipped the whole mug before returning. 

One of those surprisingly unbashful aspects of Delphine’s personality was her willingness to try anything sexually, coupled with her unwillingness to let on if she had ever tried it before. Cosima had considered herself somewhat of a Casanova when it came to sex. She had introduced many partners to ways and means they had never dreamed. To find that Delphine - who had, ostensibly, never been with a woman - was not only eager, but often had ways and means of her own, kept Cosima curious about what exactly worked for her. 

Part of the game was keeping the other guessing just how exactly they were going to come this time. Even if she had wanted to waste time predicting how this would go down, Delphine’s mind was wiped of anything save the sensations Cosima was eliciting. One of her rare predilections was ass-play. And not just as foreplay; Cosima had mastered the art of making Delphine come with a cock in her ass. 

Delphine knew how long Cosima might draw this out, too. When she got like this, it could take an afternoon. It wasn’t enough that she was quaking from both lust and simple fatigue of holding one position. It wouldn’t be enough when her pussy became slick, or her clit swelled visibly. Or her lips were chapped from biting so hard. Cosima waited until her thighs were literally glossy with come. By this time, Delphine was so strung out on oxytocin she was feeling positively tantric. 

Cosima stood. Delphine’s head snapped back up to watch her in the mirror. This was the turning point, when Cosima would finally give her what she needed. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could stay silent. Cosima ran a finger under the hem of the soaked black lace, watching Delphine beg with her eyes only. She carefully hooked it to the side and used her other hand to guide her cock into Delphine’s cunt slowly. Delphine arched to give her deeper access, and winced when Cosima filled, then stretched her. She was gentle, working her slowly with the wood. But Cosima could feel the tight tug every time she pulled back. Delphine’s whole body would drag backward. 

She closed her eyes, not letting Delphine see them roll back in her head. The base of the cock cupped her against her clit perfectly. She could easily orgasm this way. But Cosima had plans. She reminded herself how satisfying it would be to get exactly what she came for after such a frustrating day. She reminded herself how impossibly hot it was that her girlfriend, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, would stay silent and pliant until she got it, too. She pulled the cock out with a sucking noise. 

She thought she heard Delphine swallow a whimper. They both stayed very still, staring at one another. Cosima warning and Delphine begging, proving she could behave. She slipped a hand - all four fingers - in where she had just slipped her cock out, stroked as far as she could then curled as she pulled out. She slathered Delphine’s ass with her own come and made sure the cock was still slippery. Then, gently, glided it into her ass as she watched Delphine’s face break open. Her mouth was completely slack as she took great gasps to catch the breath Cosima had just squeezed out of her. 

Cosima kept her movements micro until she could feel Delphine loosen up enough to be comfortable. Still, everything was so tight, her cock so heavy against her clit, she wasn’t sure how long she could stand to draw it out. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. When she looked up at the mirror again, she caught Delphine with a brazen smirk on her face. That did it. She felt her own cunt clench and her clit pulse hard. Something between a moan and a growl escaped. With one hand braced on her hip, she reached up Delphine’s long body to grip her shoulder. Delphine saw the dark flint in her eyes and knew she had made the perfect mistake. 

Cosima plowed into her relentlessly, first with long, hammering strokes just to get the smile off her face. Delphine’s mouth stretched in a silent scream, her eyes screwed shut. Cosima watched her tits bounce under her and thought of how her drugged system registered this pain as the most intense pleasure, until the pounding of the base on her own clit turned into a steady, then slightly a-rhythmic , grind. She had her cock shoved as deep as Delphine could take it, and was riding her close. Delphine’s eyes were open again - communicating - she was close. If Cosima timed it right, she could come while bouncing Delphine’s ass inches back and forth. Just thinking about it pushed her over the edge. She grabbed Delphine’s tits and squeezed her nipples hard, pummeling her ass with the wooden cock as she rode her own orgasm and forced Delphine’s out in sync. 

This was the point in the game where both were allowed to scream. Cosima’s resembled a predator and Delphine’s, prey. 

They collapsed onto wet sheets. Cosima pulled out slowly as Delphine moaned. She let the harness drop to the floor, and wrapped Delphine tightly in her arms. 

“I didn’t break you?” She asked, always a little worried, a little shocked at her own ferocity. 

“Cosima. No...That was…”

But Delphine was still catching her breath and didn’t have words to explain anyway.


End file.
